


Same Cast, Different Path

by SirTigerTheDweeb



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Asami's butler gets a character arc and everything because fuck you I'm the one writing this, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic Asami Sato, I can't decide whether to write kai as a good person or as a legitimate asshole and it shows, I simp for bolin, I tried that but I can't write that shit successfully, LGBTQ Themes, No slow burn (for Korrasami), Probably won't work well for those two either but I'll try and we'll see, Slow burn (Kainora), Sneaky Bisexual Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirTigerTheDweeb/pseuds/SirTigerTheDweeb
Summary: Did they really not figure it out sooner? Well, they know now. And that's all that matters.Of course, it's not. Asami has to rebuild both her family's and her company's reputation. Korra, with no battles left to fight, makes the mistake of giving certain people without bending airbending and re-introducing that into republic city, which she has to manage. The two also have to work up the courage to come out to their friends and family and make their relationship public, try to help Ace Icon Bolin [Who I simp for very much, and it shows] keep a girlfriend, try to keep Jinora from being locked in horny jail, and a plethora of other adventures.[This takes place after season 1, retconning seasons 2-4 and starting fresh. I noticed that it felt as though season 1 was it's own story written seperately from the other three seasons, and I decided to experiment with that observation. This is the result. Also, it is a is a modernized AU, because I’m bad at writing and don’t really know if I could do a good job without stuff like movie theatres, social media, modern fashion, etc.]
Relationships: Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Same Cast, Different Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra and Asami get together pretty much instantly because I couldn't figure out how to write slow burn for this, in which I apply the opposite roles you would expect and Asami is the "blushing to death Amity Blight levels of gay panic" mood and Korra is the "smooooothe" mood, and last but not least in which I start my plans of giving the butler a character arc because fuck you I want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the scene in S1 E12 where Mako tells Korra he loves her outside Katara’s house, and is a retcon/branch-off of the scene where Korra gets her spiritual connection.

Korra rode up near the cliff, swinging her right leg over Naga and hopping off. She walked to the edge of the cliff, sitting and tucking herself into a ball while she cried.

She felt an arm touch her back, and, assuming it was Mako, she snapped, yelling, “Fuck off, Mako! I’m not playing this game where you keep bouncing between me and Asami! She’s hotter than I am anyways, and I’m not the avatar anymore, so I’m not special. Just go be with her.”

The arm pulled back but didn’t say anything. She heard a crunching in the snow, and the sound of someone sitting down next to her.

“Please,” Korra continued, “I’m really not in the mood right now, Mako.” But there was still silence. Korra, starting to get frustrated, went to look at Mako, only to see Asami, sitting there, cross-legged, looking at her.

Korra scrambled up onto a sort-of crab walk, backing away from Asami. “Uhm,” she started, flustered. “H- hey, Asami, what’s up?”

“Nothing,” Asami said. “I overheard Mako talking to you, but then he came back inside. It pissed me off that he didn’t even make an effort, so I came out here instead. I’m not- I didn’t think I really had anything valuable to say, and I was just hoping that the presence of someone who cares about you would be helpful. I’m not sure I could keep going if you, like, jumped off this cliff or something.”

Korra sat there, looking down at her lap, tears still falling silently.

“You really think I’m hot?” Asami asked. Korra looked up, blushing and embarrassed, only to see Asami blushing heavily as well. “Right, not the time, sorry,” Asami interjected, trying to hide her own embarrassment.

The two just stared at each other for a moment, Korra appreciating Asami giving her a chance to laugh through the pain and Asami hoping for the chance to improve their relationsh- friendship. Their friendship.

Before either of them had the chance to say anything, though, another figure walked over, joining the pair. “Tenzin,” Asami started, sighing. “I appreciate the effort, but I’m really not sure you’re who Korra needs right- what the? Who are you?”

“Korra called me here,” the airbender said, looking at Korra. Korra looked up, realization dawning on her face. “Aang!” she gasped. “You have finally connected with your spiritual self,” Aang explained. “How?” Korra asked, getting up and standing next to Asami. “When we hit our lowest point, those who care about us help to guide us. Often, the greatest change comes with the help of the one who cares about us more than anything in the world. For me, there was Katara,” Aang explained, as light started to shimmer behind him. “And the same is true for all of us.”

Aang stepped forward and placed his hand on Korra’s forehead, causing the two, as well as the seemingly endless army of previous avatars, to be enshrined in white light, while causing Asami to cautiously step back. The spirits faded, seeming to evaporate into a glowing mist and join Korra’s soul until all that was left was her, Asami, and Naga.

Asami watched, confused, as Korra opened her eyes, showing nothing but glowing white light. She started to airbend, floating into the air, before pushing out rings of the elements- air, then fire, then earth, and even a tidal wave of water crashing against the cliff, as though her brain was unconsciously pushing out all the bending it could muster.

Finally, things calmed down, and Korra returned to normal. She landed on the ground, turning around, to see a smiling Asami standing there, watching. The two walked towards each other, Korra beaming and Asami blushing.

“Korra, I- You- Aang-” Asami stammered, unsure how to put what she was trying to say into words. “You okay there, Sami?” Asami exhaled, pulling herself together. “Yeah, I- I’m okay. You- you know how Aang mentioned Katara, and, the whole, person who cares about you more than anything stuff?” “Yeah?” Korra answered, confused. “I kind of assumed that meant Mako, but I’m really not sure I can keep being with him. I… I don’t know. I kind of just ignored that.” “Korra,” Asami whispered, blushing. “Oh, god. This is really going to end me, but here goes. So, I’m bisexual.” Korra’s eyes lit up. “Oh, really? Me too! Well, pansexual, but, like-”

Before Korra could finish her sentence, Asami pushed forward, locking their lips together. She pulled back after a second, blushing heavily. “I- I’m so, so, sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t- I just- you were too and I- I- I just went for it. That wasn’t the same thing as saying you felt the same way, and I jumped the gun, I’m so, so, sorry, Korra-” however, her sentence, too, was interrupted, this time the kiss being initiated by Korra.

“Asami, we’re idiots, aren’t we? That day they temporarily shut down the pro-bending arena, and you invited Bolin and Mako to live with you, I was so fucking jealous.” “Really? I thought you were mad at me.” “Mad at me? The only thing I was mad at you about was stealing my ‘good samaritan’ spotlight. Great Raava, though, did you look good in that swimsuit. I can’t believe we both wasted out time being smitten with Mako.” “To be fair, you were under the assumption I was a bit of a basic bitch, so I can see why you weren’t into me at the time.” “I was at least partially into you the whole time, if I’m being honest. That race cemented it though. I didn’t say anything ‘cause I assumed you were straight, and I was still somewhat into Mako, and I- I don’t know.” “All that matters is that we know now,” Asami answered.

* * *

Korra pulled out her phone, standing on the dock after having zoomed Naga, Asami, and herself to the docks of republic city via an underwater waterbending-bubble. She immediately called Tenzin.

“Korra, where have you been? It’s been 45 minutes we haven’t been able to get ahold of you or Asami at all! Why didn’t you pick up or respond?! What happened?!” Tenzin yelled into the phone. He knew he should not be yelling at someone who was already not in a good place, but Korra could only airbend now, and he was worried something might have happened, and it stressed him out.

“We’re fine, Tenzin,” Korra laughed into the phone. Wait, laughed? Surely that was the last thing one would expect, after everything that had happened. “Hey, is that Tenzin?” Asami asked, driving them through the city on a scenic route to the Sato mansion. Naga had gotten surprisingly good at running through the streets without disrupting traffic and was trailing behind them while following all traffic laws, as if the dog somehow was a car.

“Hey, Tenzin,” Asami said, smirking. “You never really showed us any pictures of your dad, I didn’t know he was so hot.” Korra just looked at Asami for a moment, awestruck. “Asami, what the fuck?!” Tenzin was, of course, very confused. “Korra,” he asked, “What’s going on? Why are you happy all of a sudden? Not that I object, of course, I’m just wondering what happened. And Asami, why are you talking about my father out of nowhere?” “Korra had some weird, glowy, avatar spirit thing and I got to see him. He was a friggin’ hunk,” Asami joked.

There was silence for a moment.

“I’d really appreciate not having to hear a girl who is young enough to be my daughter talk about my father in a sexually charged way. It’s just… weird. Now, then, Korra, what?! That’s amazing! Did you get your bending back?”

“Yes,” Korra replied, leaning back in her seat. “And I believe via the avatar state I can return the bending of everybody else who lost it, and even introduce new airbenders into the world. But I really need a break after all this chaos, and I think I’m gonna be hanging out with Asami for the afternoon.”

“I- ok. We’ll see you later. Mako is incredibly worried about you and Asami.” After hanging up, the two just burst out laughing. Korra then connected her phone to the Bluetooth system in Asami’s car, and the two did some car karaoke for a while.

* * *

“Canwegoonadate?” Asami asked, rushing the words out of her mouth. She was sitting on the couch with her head on Korra’s shoulder, and the two were watching a show called the White Lotus Gambit, some streaming original about this fictional female Pai Sho champion. Korra shifted up from her slouched position to look at Asami, who was blushing but trying to act nonchalant. “Huh?” Korra asked, distracted. To be fair it was a good show.

“Wedon’thavetoifyoudon’twantto,” Asami replied. Korra just laughed. “No, I’d love to. I just, neither of us are out nor am I really not ready to come out to anyone. I’m not worried about seeing anyone we know, but, like, you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?” “Yes, of course,” Asami responded. She wasn’t really ready to come out either.

“Dinner and a movie?” “That sounds awesome!” Korra smiled. “Ok, I’ll go get changed.” “Oh,” Korra replied. “Yeah, I forgot we’re still kind of a mess from everything that happened today. My clothes are back on air temple island, um…” “That’s ok,” Asami replied. There’s a whole closet full of spare clothes for guests. Talk to my butler and he’ll get you figured out.

* * *

Korra stood in the foyer, leaning against the railway of the stair. She had ended up just wearing a light blue tube top, a pair of jeans, and a pair of high-top converses. She had re-styled her ponytail into a bun, but other than that, hadn’t done anything too special.

Asami, however, had. She came down the stairs, and Korra felt somewhat guilty for not getting more dressed up. Asami was wearing a knee-length red bodycon dress, black wedge boots, and a cropped version of the bomber jacket she usually wore.

“Holy shit,” Korra stammered upon seeing her. “If I had known you wanted us to get that dressed up, I would have worn something nicer, I didn’t uh,-” Before she could continue, though, Asami leaned down to kiss her, cutting her off. “It’s fine,” Asami giggled as she pulled away, blushing. “You look stunning just the way you are.”

“ ** _I_** look stunning?” Korra scoffed. “You’re the one who looks straight out of a dream.” With that, Asami went from ‘blushing heavily’ levels of blushing to ‘Amity Blight’ levels of blushing. “Damn, Asami, you’re smooth as hell around guys, you’re the last person I’d expect to have so much gay panic. For real, though, you look absolutely beautiful. With the exception of the heeled boots, that’s offensive.” “Aaawww,” Asami joked. “Do you want to sit on my shoulders?”

“I would not be opposed to that idea,” Korra muttered.

“Huh?” Asami asked, not able to hear what Korra had said.

“I would not be opposed to that idea,” Korra replied, this time loud enough to be heard. Asami laughed, before just picking Korra up and hoisting the girl onto her shoulders. “Jesus, Sami,” Korra laughed. “I knew you were strong, but… you just keep impressing me more.”

“Careful, Korra,” Asami quipped. “You call me ‘Sami again and I might just buckle under the weight of how adorable you are.” To Korra’s amazement (and possibly slight arousal), Asami then started running down the stairs while carrying Korra on her shoulders, managing to remove one arm to open one of the two giant front doors of the mansion and still managing to keep balance. “Oh,” she muttered, stepping back while still holding the door open. “Hanzo?” Asami called, leading to a confused, ‘hmm?’ from Korra, who did not know anybody by that name.

Korra’s confusion was solved, however, when Asami’s butler came running down the stairs, still wearing a paint-stained apron. “Yes, ma’am?” he asked, embarrassed. “I’m truly sorry. Since your father has been out of the house, and you’ve seemingly been busy, I’ve started to take up hobbies, and it may be distracting me from my work. I’m so sorry, I’ll stop, I-” “No!” Asami interrupted. “Er- sorry. That came out a bit loud. There is absolutely no reason for you to stop, as a matter of fact, I’d love to fund any interest in an art career you might have. I don’t know what the terms were when my father hired you, but as far as I’m concerned, you’re around to occasionally be a chef when I’m too lazy to cook, and you’re around for when I occasionally need your help with cleaning or moving something, and nothing more. Don’t feel obligated to be constantly working, you can relax around here, ok?”

“Thank you, so, so, so much, ma’am,” the man replied, sighing. “I really appreciate that. Is there- is there something you needed?” “Oh,” Asami replied, blushing. “Uhm, as you can see, my hands are a bit full at the moment,” she explained, gesturing to the girl sitting on her shoulders taking selfies. “Would you be willing to bring my handbag out to the car for me?” Asami stepped back, holding the door open.

“Is that all, ma’am? I- I mean this in no disrespectful way, ma’am, but uh- thank you. You are a much kinder person than your father.”

“No disrespect taken,” Asami answered, walking to her (not yet released) electric convertible Sato Industries Viper. “I lost all respect for him too, and I won’t be offended if you insult him as much as you wish.”

“Hey, Sami?” Korra asked. “Didn’t want to interrupt you two, hopefully I didn’t. We never talked about where you wanted to get dinner or which movie you wanted to see.”

“I just assumed it would be your choice,” Asami replied, lifting her up and put her in the seat next to her before grabbing her handbag from her butler.

“Asami, I know we’ve only been clear to each other about our feelings for like two hours, but I really feel the need to tell you again that I love you. So much.”

Asami just blushed, sitting down and starting the engine. Korra immediately pulled up spotify on her phone, pulling up the theme song of their favorite show.

“Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-duh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-BATGIRL!” the two sang, as Asami sped off from her mansion in her high-speed car she designed herself, hanging out with her girlfriend.

…waaaaiit a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it! I like to try to hit 2500 words before I release something as a chapter whenever it's not a short and sweet one-shot, which I do not plan to make this. Depending on reception I'm aiming for like 20 chapters? I'm not sure.  
> Anywhoo, regardless of what your opinion is, I'd really appreciate any comments with feedback or tips. I want to make this good.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
